Early Years of the Skywalker Family
by Shilo Thaliana
Summary: So I've had a few people ask me to give a background on some of my OCs. This how I've chosen to do it. These are some moments in the Skywalker family. If you haven't read "Why You Should Never Leave Teenagers Home Alone", you will be confused. This story is a prequel to that. R
1. Prologue

**A/N: Okay originally I was going to have a vote on what you guys wanted me to do as far as prequels go, but my best friend (no, not the one I'm currently sharing my account with. By the way the Slenderman story is hers, not mine) told me to do one for the entire Skywalker family. So, that's what I'm doing. It's not officially a prequel to Teens Home Alone, but it's with the same characters. And I should probably explain this now: In my story, there are four Skywalker siblings. Three are mine, one is Anakin. I'll list them below along with who their parents are.**

_**Mathew Dasset**_

**Age in Teens Home Alone: 27 years (Even though he isn't in it)**

**Parents: Jacen Dasset and Marci (deceased)**

**Height: 6 feet, 3 inches**

**Hair: Brown**

**Eyes: blue**

_**Anakin Skywalker**_

**Age in Teens Home Alone: 24 years**

**Parents: Shmi Skywalker**

**Height: 6 feet, 1 inch**

**Hair: Golden Brown (golden blonde? I don't know, something like that)**

**Eyes: Blue/Gray**

_**Thaliana Skywalker**_

**Age in Teens Home Alone: 18 years**

**Parents: Jacen Dasset and Shmi Skywalker**

**Height: 5 feet, 8 inches**

**Hair: Jet black**

**Eyes: Electric Blue**

_**Amari Skywalker**_

**Age in Teens Home Alone: 15 years**

**Parents: Jacen Dasset and Shmi Skywalker**

**Height: 5 feet, 6 inches**

**Hair: Black**

**Eyes: Blue/Gray**

**This isn't going to be a long prequel; only about four or five chapters. And there will be a spoiler alert in chapter three for Bring Her Home. I'll remind you guys again at the beginning of that chapter. This is kind of like little moments in their lives. So, I'm gonna shut up now :).**

**Prologue**

**Twenty One Years Ago**

**Tatooine**

Three year old Anakin Skywalker ran through the living room with his older step-brother, Mathew Dasset, close behind him. Even though he was three years younger, Anakin always managed to outrun Mathew. As they ran into the kitchen, their mother, Shmi Skywalker, glanced over at the boys.

"Be careful, you two; you're going to hurt yourselves." she warned, but the two paid no heed to her. Shortly after, she heard a _CRASH _and a cry of pain. She dropped everything and ran to her sons.

Shmi found them by the counter. Mathew was sitting on the floor, crying and holding his head. Next to him was a frying pan. Anakin stood a couple feet away, leaning against the wall.

"How did this happen?" She asked him. Anakin shrugged.

"I don't know momma," he replied. Shmi knew that he did, but was too worried about Mathew at the moment to talk about it. She took a few minutes to examine Mathew's head. He had stopped crying.

"You're fine, Matt. It's just a small bump on the head." She told her older child. Matt slowly got up and walked back to his room, holding his head. Just as Anakin was about to follow, Shmi stopped him.

"Not so fast, Anakin; Come here," she said, heading into the living room. She sat on the couch and placed her son on her lap. The toddler looked up at her with large blue eyes. "Now, what happened?" she asked him.

"I hit him with the pan mommy," Anakin admitted, looking down.

"How? Those pans are far out of your reach, Ani," Shmi said.

"Not with my hands," Anakin replied. "Like this," holding his hands out in front of him, he picked up a toy on the other side of the room. It was moving towards his hands, as if he was calling it.

Shmi was amazed. How could Anakin do this? Her three year old son had an extraordinary gift. He could move things without touching them. She had never seen nor heard of this power. Which means others would want it. Shmi knew what she had to do. She would tell no one about Anakin's power, and neither would he. Something horrible could happen if anyone—especially Watto—found out. No, she had to protect him, even if it gets her killed. She set Anakin back on the floor, breaking his concentration.

"Alright, go to your room and don't tell anyone about this power you have." She told him. Anakin nodded and ran back to his room. Shmi sighed. She knew that she couldn't tell her husband, Jacen. He wouldn't want to be a part of this, no matter how much he loved her and Anakin. She decided to leave it for now and continue her cooking instead.

-Matt POV-

"What was that all about?" the six year old asked his younger brother. Anakin shrugged.

"Nothing," he replied. Matt didn't believe him and decided to press the matter further.

"How did you hit me with a pan? It was way up high," he asked. Anakin glared at him. Even at three years old, Anakin had perfected _the look_. He just walked over and jumped up on his bed.

"Just leave me alone," he mumbled, burying his head in the pillow.

"Not until you answer me," the persistent child told him. Anakin groaned.

"Fine, like this," he demonstrated, holding his hands and moving things around the room. Matt sat on his bed with his mouth hanging open.

"Whoa, wicked, Ani," he said after Anakin had placed everything back where it was. Anakin smiled.

"Yeah, but I don't know what it is." He admitted. Matt smiled.

"Maybe we should go ask around," he suggested. Anakin shook his head.

"Mom said I'm not supposed to tell anyone." He protested. Matt rolled his eyes.

"You don't always have to do what mom says. Come on, it'll be fun." He convinced. Anakin thought for a moment. Then he nodded his head.

"Okay," he agreed. Matt grinned widely.

"Come on, we'll sneak out the back." He told the toddler, taking his hand. The brothers slipped out of the house quietly.

-One Hour Later-

"Boys! Dinner!" Shmi called. There was no reply. It wasn't like the two young boys to miss a meal. Shmi called them again.

"Boys! Anakin! Matt! Don't you want to eat?" She asked. Again, there was only silence. Shmi sighed and walked down the hall, banging on the door to their room.

"Boys! Come on!" She called from the other side of the door. After waiting for about a minute, she opened the door and gasped. They weren't there. Shmi ran through the very small home, calling her sons.

She was panicking now. Her sons were nowhere in sight! Without a second thought, Shmi ran out the door, hoping that her sons hadn't wandered too far into the town.

-Anakin POV-

Anakin followed his older brother through the town. They were making their way through the busy streets to find a family friend. Meg was an elderly woman who ran one of the small food stands on the main street near Mos Eisley. She heard everything that the customers said, giving her pieces on information most others didn't know.

The two boys slipped through the busy street and stopped in front of her cart. Meg smiled at them. The brothers often came down to visit her.

"Hello boys," She greeted. "What are you two trouble-makers up to today?"

"We wanted to ask you something." Matt replied. Meg nodded.

"Ask away," She told him.

"Anakin has a super-power, but I don't know what it is." He said. Meg held back the urge to chuckle. She was convinced that this was another one of their little games. She walked around to the front of her stand and knelt down in front of Anakin. He knew Meg, but still haled on to Matt's arm and backed away slightly.

"And what is this little power of yours?" She asked him.

"This," He said, holding out his hands. Meg turned to her stand and sure enough, the produce was floating. Meg was astounded. She didn't think Anakin had an actual power. Slowly, the food floated back into their place on the cart. The elderly woman turned back to Anakin.

"I know what that is." She told them. The two boys listened closely to what she said next. "It's the same power that these people called the 'Jedi' have. They can lift things without using their hands. I think it's called the 'Force' or something like that." She explained.

"What's a 'Jedi'?" Matt asked.

"They're good guys that fight to protect us." Meg replied. Matt nodded. Anakin just stayed there and looked at her. She wasn't sure if he understood what she had said. But before she could ask, Shmi came up behind the two boys.

"Boys! What are you doing out of the house without me with you?" She asked sternly. Both of her sons looked down, ashamed. Shmi sighed and picked up Anakin. Taking Matt's hand and nodding good-bye to Meg, the three walked back to their home.

**Yay! Prologue is done:). Let me know if you guys like it or if I should just toss it and try the other two. Sorry, I went editor-less on this chapter. I'm leaving for a family vacation today and I just had to get this up before I leave:). Also, I went back and rewrote a couple parts in "Why You Should Never Leave Teenagers Home Alone". Nothing major, I just took out some OCs(the ones I didn't need). It won't affect anything in "Bring Her Home". Speaking of which. The chapter I just uploaded last week wasn't really edited, so I'm going to repost a better version once I hear back from my beta.**

**I'm going to stop forgetting this... May the Force be with you!:)**


	2. Chapter One

**Alright, this story is long overdue for an update. I promised to have it up, so here it is.**

**Thalia: And we're back to help tell it!**

**Ahsoka: Can I help too? Please?**

**Me: No, you have to wait until I upload your prequel.**

**Ahsoka: Dang it! Wait, can I help when I come in?**

**Me: How did you know you were going to? Did you look at my prewriting again?!**

**Ahsoka: No!**

**Thalia: Yes!**

**Ahsoka: Maybe…..**

**Me: *glares at Ahsoka* I've already proven that I can kick people out. Do you want me to prove it again?**

**Thalia: While they sort that out, I get to start the chapter!**

**Chapter One**

**Six Years Later-Tatooine**

-Matt POV-

"Make sure you come back for us, you're not getting rid of your family that easily." Twelve year old Matt teased his nine year old brother. Anakin was getting ready to leave Tatooine to join the Jedi. He was packing up the few possessions he had. Matt, and their three year old sister, Thaliana, were helping him. She wasn't much help to her brother, though. The backpack Anakin was taking with him was bigger than she was. Watto had already deactivated Anakin's chip. Since Matt wasn't Shmi's actual child, he and his father didn't have chips. Thalia and Amari didn't either, but they were still slaves to Watto. Amari was only a baby; she wouldn't remember any of this.

"I promise, I'll come back one day. And when I do, you all are coming with me." Anakin replied. Thalia looked up at him. He smiled and went to hug her. He could actually pick her up, since she was so small. Matt had to smile too. He was happy for his brother, but couldn't go with them. His father didn't have the money for a transport and Shmi was still a slave with a chip in her.

"Come on, dad wants to say goodbye to you too." Matt said. Placing Thalia on the floor, Anakin followed his brother. Thalia was left alone in the room.

-Shmi POV-

Shmi held baby Amari in her arms and stood next to her husband, Jacen, and her stepson as Anakin walked away with Qui-Gon Jinn. She had told him to not look back. So far, he was listening to her. His backpack looked unusually heavy, but she let that go. He probably just packed up some of his little inventions to keep himself occupied. Coroscaunt was a long ways away from the Outer Rim. Jacen rest a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Shmi knew her son would be safe and free now, but that didn't stop her from worrying about him. After all, she had heard stories about Jedi dying in battles. When he was out of her sight, the family turned and walked back indoors.

-Jacen POV-

Though Anakin was not his real son, Jacen still treated him like one and was fairly upset when he left. He had similar thoughts as Shmi did about his safety and the Jedi stories. He hoped Anakin would return and they could all live on Coroscaunt together, as a family. Unfortunately, things don't always go as we hope they do.

-Anakin POV-

Anakin was finally on the Nabooian ship. He shoulder ached. He didn't remember his backpack being as heavy as it was. He set it down in one of the corners that Qui-Gon pointed to and continued following the Jedi master. The other Jedi he had met, Obi-wan Kenobi, felt an odd presence and decided to stay and locate it. Anakin looked at him curiously and left with Qui-Gon, confused about what the younger Jedi had said.

-Obi-wan POV-

After Anakin had left, Obi-wan really started searching to locate this mysterious presence. It wasn't anything familiar to him. _There's no way that Sith could have jumped on board. We left him on Tatooine,_ Obi-wan thought, remembering the odd force user that had come up right as they were boarding the ship. He shook the thought aside and continued searching. He found its signature and followed it to the bag Anakin brought. It moved slightly. _There's something alive in there!_ Obi-wan thought. Slowly, the zipper began opening the bag. This thing on the inside was trying to get out! The young Jedi hid nearby, ready to capture whatever this creature was. When the bag was unzipped all the way, everything came falling out: clothes, inventions and something—or rather someone—else. A little girl! Obi-wan watched her quietly. She stood up quickly; she couldn't be any older than three or four years old. The girl looked around. Obi-wan could sense her emotions. She was scared and cold. Obi-wan stood up.

"Hello there," he said. The little girl turned around and tripped. She fell and tried to scoot away. Obi-wan approached her slowly, crouching down so he didn't look so terrifying. "It's alright," he told her. "I'm not going to hurt you." He sent calming waves through the Force and the girl relaxed. She stood up and looked at the Jedi curiously. "What's your name little one?" he asked. She was quiet when she spoke.

"Thalia," the girl said. Obi-wan nodded.

"That's a pretty name. Thalia, I'm Obi-wan." He held out his hand. Hesitantly, she shook it and smile when she realized this man wouldn't hurt her. Gently, he picked her up. She held on to his neck as they made their way to the main room. Obi-wan pulled out his commlink.

"Master, I've got something you need to see. Meet me in the main room. Bring Anakin with you." He spoke into it.

-Qui-Gon POV-

Qui-Gon walked down to meet his padawan in the main room. Close behind him, Anakin was struggling slightly to keep up. Noticing this, the old Jedi Master slowed his pace to the young boy's. Eventually, they made it to the room.

Inside was something he did not expect to see. Obi-wan was holding a little girl, no older than the age of three. She was clinging to the younger Jedi and buried her face in his robes. Qui-Gon gave him a curious glance.

"Who's your little friend there, Obi-wan?" Qui-Gon asked innocently. Anakin was standing next to him, eyes widened.

"Thalia! What are you doing here?! You were supposed to stay home." The older Skywalker scolded his sister. Thalia looked at him and reached out. Obi-wan placed the little toddler on her feet and she ran to her brother.

"I'll take it she's your sister then?" Obi-wan asked. Anakin blushed and nodded. Qui-Gon chuckled.

"We should call her parents and tell them." He stated. Obi-wan nodded.

"But master, we're in hyperspace already. How are we going to get her back to them?" The padawan asked.

"I'm not sure, but we still need to call them. Come on you two; let's go call your parents." He told the two small children. Anakin took Thalia's hand and followed Qui-Gon. Obi-wan was behind them_._ _Oh, now what are we going to do_? He thought. This had indeed been a very interesting mission.

**Love it? Hate it? The only way you can let me know is by reviewing!**e He


	3. Chapter Two

**Alright, now that BHH is finished, I can work on this one. I'm hoping for this to be around ten chapters. Once this is done, I'll work on the other two prequels.**

**Thalia: Yeah, but they have to wait. We're more important right now.**

**Ahsoka: *Rolls eyes* Right, sure you are.**

**Shilo: Oh! Can I do the disclaimer this time? Please!**

**Me: Alright Shilo, go ahead.**

**Shilo: ST does not own Star Wars, Disney does. I still think we could do a better job, but no one seems to listen to my constant letters.**

**Sarai: Shilo, no one listens to you, period.**

**Me: All of you get out.**

**Thalia: But you need me here!**

**Me: Fine, Thalia can stay. Shilo, Sarai, Ahsoka, hit the road.**

**Ahsoka: *grumbles* fine, come one you two.**

**Chapter Two**

-Obi-Wan POV-

"Thalia! We've been looking for you everywhere! How did you manage to stow away?" Jacen asked, relieved. Obi-Wan smiled.

"She hid herself in Anakin's bag." He replied, shifting the three year old's weight. Somehow, he was the one tricked into holding her. Her father shook his head.

"Little troublemaker. I hope she hasn't caused a problem for you?" Jacen asked.

"Not at all," Qui-Gon replied. Jacen nodded.

"We can't bring her back at this exact moment though; we are in hyperspace and are expected to appear in front of our council as soon as we land. Is there any way you would allow us to care for her for about five days?" Jacen thought for a moment on the Jedi Master's question.

"Not at all," he replied. Qui-Gon nodded and smiled.

"Good, don't worry; she will be well cared for and able to play with children around her age until we can return her to you." And with that, the communication ended. Obi-Wan turned to lead Anakin out when Qui-Gon stopped him.

"Obi-Wan," he called. "Let Anakin help his sister settle in. I need to talk to you for a moment." The padawan nodded and carefully placed Thalia on her feet. The little toddler ran to her brother, grabbed his hand and was led out.

"Yes, Master?" Obi-Wan asked once the door had slid shut behind the two children. Qui-Gon thought on his next words.

"That Sith," he started. "Wasn't after me or you or even the queen," Obi-Wan looked at his master, confused. Of course the Sith was after the queen. Who else could he want?

"Master? You've confused me." He admitted. Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sure you'll realize in just a moment. Let me explain," his master told him. Obi-Wan nodded and took a seat. Qui-Gon sat across from him and began his reasoning. "He made it quite obvious that he wasn't after the queen. He had said in our confrontation 'they won't escape me. No matter how hard you may try to defend or hide them. Your precious order will be torn down by him with her at his side.' Now, my young padawan, who do you believe he is referring to?" Obi-Wan's eyes widened.

"Anakin and Thalia," he breathed out. Qui-Gon nodded in confirmation. "But master, how does he know that? He doesn't even know the two younglings, let alone that Thalia was with us." He reasoned.

"Quite right, which makes me believe we've been set up." The Master concluded.

"By who?" his padawan asked, stunned. Qui-Gon shrugged.

"I'm not sure." He admitted. "But we need to find out before we land on Corosaunt." Obi-Wan nodded as he and his master began working on their investigation.

**(Place Line Break Here)**

-Anakin POV-

Anakin led his younger sister to his room. He had her hand in his and his back pack slung over his shoulder. They ran into Padmé in the hall. To say she was surprised to see Thalia was an understatement.

"Thalia! What are you doing here, little one?" She gasped, kneeling to the two children's level.

"She hid in my backpack. Dad said she can come to Corosaunt with us for a few days. But we have to bring her back." Anakin replied, looking down when he said the last sentence. Even though she wasn't force sensitive, Padmé knew the boy was upset.

"Did you ask your parents or Master Qui-Gon if she could stay with us?" She asked. Anakin looked up and shook his head. "Then why don't you go talk to them. Surely, this is a better life for her. I'll take your bag and help her settle in; you go talk to Obi-Wan. Master Qui-Gon would be easier to convince with his padawan on your side." Anakin smiled and did as she said. After turning his bag and Thalia over the handmaiden, he ran back to the conference room. Obi-Wan was sitting alone at the table, looking over something. He looked up when the door opened.

"Hello Anakin," he greeted. "Are you looking for Qui-Gon?" The boy shook his head.

"No Master Obi-Wan, sir," he replied. "I was looking for you."

**(Place line break here)**

-Obi-Wan POV-

Obi-Wan was taken aback slightly by the child's response. He had never come to the younger Jedi for help; he always went to Qui-Gon. This was a rather odd response to hear.

"Well then take a seat," the padawan motioned for Anakin to sit. He did as was asked and sat across from Obi-Wan. "What can I do for you?" He asked kindly.

"I need to convince Qui-Gon to let me keep Thalia with us." How had he not seen that coming? Of course he wanted his sister to stay. How could he have been so ignorant? Shaking the thought aside, he returned his attention to the boy in front of him.

"And how do you suppose you will do that?" He asked.

"By convincing you to help me," Anakin responded confidently. _Well, at least he was straightforward, _Obi-Wan thought.

"And why, may I ask, do you think I would assist you. I hardly even know you." Anakin shook his head at the response.

"But you're a Jedi," the boy pointed out. "You're meant to help people. Soon, I will be too. You know that living on Corosaunt is a better life than Tatooine." _Stang! Why does this particular child have to be so intelligent?_ Obi-Wan swore to himself.

He sighed. "Alright, you've made your point. Fine, I'll help you." The young Jedi agreed. Anakin practically jumped out of his chair.

"Yippee! Thanks Obi-Wan!" He said, running out of the room. Obi-Wan chuckled and shook his head.

"Maybe you're not such a pathetic life form after all," he said to himself. Turning back to his work, he continued looking over the notes he and Qui-Gon made.

**Hmmm… I wonder if Thalia will be allowed to stay? Well, I know the answer; you don't :)**. **Next chapter: Obi-Wan and Anakin have their first mission together—Convincing Qui-Gon to let Thalia stay.**


End file.
